Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/22
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXII | sekcja3="Nie zdzierżysz" | poprzedni=Rozdział XXI | następny=Rozdział XXIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXII "Nie zdzierżysz" Minęło kilka dni. Do gabinetu Kościeszy wszedł lokaj niosąc list na tacy. Pan Teodor wziął go do ręki obojętnie. - Skąd to? - Przywiózł kozak jaśnie pana Olelkowicza. Kościesza drgnął. - Czy przyjechał... tylko z tym listem? Służący zająknął się, spuścił oczy. - Mów!... - krzyknął na lokaja. - Jest list do panienki i... kwiaty. - Idź precz, odpowiedzi nie będzie. - Kozak powiada, że kazano mu czekać na odpis. - Nie będzie! Rozumiesz?! Służący odszedł w milczeniu, dziwiąc się niezmiernie, że pan nie czytając listu już wydaje taki wyrok. Kościesza wolno otworzył kopertę, sprawdził podpis Andrzeja i czytał z twardym, ostrym wyrazem twarzy: "Szanowny Panie! Pragnę pomówić z panem w wiadomej, bardzo ważnej, jedynej dla mnie sprawie, proszę wyznaczyć miejsce, dzień i godzinę spotkania. Mam nadzieję, że Szanowny Pan nie odmówi mi tego, liczę na Jego honor i sądzę, że się nie zawiodę. W przeciwnym razie zmuszony będę postąpić bardziej stanowczo, gdyż cel mój musi być spełniony. Z uszanowaniem Andrzej Olelkowicz" Kościesza odłożył list i długi czas siedział nieruchomy, z zamkniętymi oczami jakby śpiąc. Przeżuwał w sobie gniew i niepokój. Jakież to będą te jego kroki bardziej stanowcze, o których pisze? - myślał - i groźba: "cel mój musi być spełniony". Co on zamierza, co z tego wyniknie?... Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, niepokój rósł, ale i zawziętość wzmagała się. Nie odpisze ani słowa i tym samym do widzenia się z Olelkowiczem nie dojdzie. Po co... na co?... Wymówił mu dom, zatem - Andrzej tu nie przyjedzie, poznał go już na tyle, że jest tego pewny, on zaś - Kościesza - nie zgodzi się na żadne spotkanie. I cóż mu zrobi Olelkowicz? On liczy na jego honor..., puste słowo - honor, gdzie tu jest honor? Że się ktoś z kimś nie chce spotkać, to ma być zachwianie honoru? A zresztą... - machnął ręką i od razu uczuł znakomitą ulgę. Kościesza nieraz już w życiu załatwiał się w taki sposób z wszelkimi honorowymi skrupułami i doszedł do wprawy. Więc i teraz wzmianka o honorze w liście Olelkowicza przestała dlań istnieć. Gdy służący, wszedłszy nieśmiało, powtórnie oznajmił, że kozak czeka na odpowiedź, pan Teodor wybuchnął: - Poszczuj go psami, niech jedzie won, odpisu żadnego nie ma... i nie będzie. W następstwie tych słów podarł list na kawałki, rzucił do kosza i przestał o tym myśleć. Gdy Andzia wyszła na spacer, Kościesza zakradł się do jej pokoju. Znalazł tam przepyszne pęki purpurowych róż, świeży dar Andrzeja. Chciał je w pasji powyrzucać, lecz się wstrzymał, natomiast zaczął szukać listu, otwierał cicho szufladki biurka Andzi, zaglądał do teki z papierami, szperał, przerzucał książki, lecz listu Andrzeja nie znalazł. - Nosi go widocznie na sercu - pomyślał i zgrzytnął zębami. Zawiść, złość na Olelkowicza wzbierała w duszy Kościeszy potężną falą, tyran i okrutnik zbudził się w nim znowu, nie pierwszy raz w życiu, ale bardzo silnie. Czuł, że rozjudzają się w nim złowrogie siły, że bestie te szczerzą kły i skowyczą i targają się jak cerbery wściekłe na uwięzi, ale trzymał je na smyczy swej woli, bo nie wolno było ukazywać prawdziwej fizjonomii, nie wolno do czasu... Może nigdy?... Może nie zajdzie tego potrzeba? Łudził się chwilami, że Andzia, pozbawiona widoku Olelkowicza, żyjąc pod groźbą niedozwalanego przez ojczyma związku, zniechęci się i może z czasem zapomni, może zgaśnie to młodzieńcze uczucie. A wówczas... wówczas... Nie śmiał dokończyć, nawet on, Kościesza, nie śmiał nazwać tajnych swych marzeń po imieniu. Lecz bywają cuda i chcieć to już jest większa część zwycięstwa, a cóż dopiero pragnąć, pożądać całym jestestwem. Wszak to już prawie wygrana! - Ona już nie zobaczy Olelkowicza - myślał zapalając się. - Trzeba tylko ukrócić te listy, te kwiaty, to ją podnieca, to trzyma ją pod urokiem tamtego. Więc zniweczyć wszelkie przeszkody, zabronić kozakowi wstępu do Turzerogów, przepędzić go precz. Cóż się stanie?... Płonne obawy: zdławić i być śmiałym, bezwzględnym. Ten stanie się wielkim zdobywcą, kto do celu dąży wielkimi krokami nie zaś truchtem. Kościesza poczuł przypływ energii i niezłomnej stanowczości. Zawrócił do swego gabinetu i zadzwonił. - Czy kozak już odjechał? - Tak. - Rozkazuję ci, że jeżeli jeszcze raz przyjedzie z listem i kwiatami, przepędzić go bez meldowania mnie. - Jak to... przepędzić kozaka dworskiego z Prokopyszcz? - jęknął przerażony sługa. - Słyszałeś ośle rozkaz?! Dwa razy nie powtarzam. Jeśli odtąd kozak choć raz jeszcze dopuszczony będzie do dworu, ty pójdziesz won ze służby, a teraz... precz mi z oczu. Przez kilka następnych dni pan Teodor żył w podnieceniu, w werwie zdobywczej. Pogodnie, lecz z absolutnym naciskiem znowu namawiał Andzię, aby jechała z nim za granicę, działał na jej wyobraźnię pięknymi obietnicami malowniczych podróży, lecz spotykał się stale z niezłomnym uporem dziewczyny. Rozdrażniało to Kościeszę, lecz tym bardziej utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że trzeba presję wywierać i wywieźć Andzię z Turzerogów jak najprędzej. Pewnego dnia, gdy Kościesza urzędował w kancelarii, był to bowiem dzień przyjmowania interesantów, rano o dziesiątej, służący zaanonsował Tarłównie Hadziewicza, administratora Toporzysk i Drakowa. Andzia lubiła go niezmiernie, wybiegła do salonu na spotkanie. Powitała radośnie starego człowieka, aż rozjaśniła się jego poważna, surowa twarz. Patrzył na dziewczynę długo, uważnie i rzekł z niepokojem: - Bardzo pani zmizerniała, oczki podsiniały, jeszcze czarniejsze, liczko zbladło,czego detyno turbujesz się?... Andzia spuściła oczy. - Moja żona przysyła pani uściski, zawsze lubi panią bardzo, wspominamy sobie często, jak dwa lata temu była u nas w lecie i dom nasz rozweseliła, jak ptaszek. Czemuż to, serce, w tym roku nie przyjechali? - Tak się złożyło, trochę daleko do Toporzysk, nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam. Co tam słychać u państwa, czy kwitły azalie? A Słucz jak wygląda? - Azalie... a jaż przysyłał tobie, detyno, całe dwa kosze tych kwiatów, z żoną my je pakowali, ale czy gajowy dobrze dowiózł, to już nie wiem. - Prawda, zapomniałam, dziękuję panu. - A Słucz cóż... toczy fale, bindugiBinduga - tratwa. z drzewem po niej płyną, w tym roku dużo flisaków było, szły i szły tratwy. Taka sama Słucz, jak zawsze rozhulana i bujna, a młoda, płynie jak wstążka, nie tak, jak wasz rozlany Styr. - Niech pan nie mówi i tu ładnie. Zna pan Wilczary? - Znam, czemuż nie. Piękne są, ale takich azalii nie macie, to już przyrodzenie tamtej ziemi, nad Słuczą. - Myśmy niedawno powrócili z Wilczar, chyba nigdzie nie jest tak uroczo - rzekła Andzia z zadumą. Administrator bacznie ją obserwował, nagle rzekł serdecznie: - I pani miała, jak słyszeliśmy, dużo przykrości, choćby z tą ucieczką panny Lory, ot osobliwość!... Tak sobie w świat bez pardonu. Andzia milczała. - A jakże ma się pani Smoczyńska? - Zawsze chora, Jaś jest także na wakacjach. Niechże pan siada, panie Hadziewicz, stoimy, a pan zmęczony. Administrator usiadł na fotelu, Andzia obok niego. Stary pan pochylił się do niej poufnie. - A powiedz mi, detyno, nie wychodzisz ty za mąż, serce? Myśmy słyszeli, że konkuruje o ciebie dziedzic Prokopyszczski? Nie ma co, tęga partia, że i trudno o taką u nas. I piękny i bogaty i ród starożytny, a toż i Tarłówna nie dla pierwszego z brzegu. Dobierzecie się mili, jakby w korcu maku szukał. Ale cóż!... Ojczym pozwala? Andzia ścisnęła go za rękę błagająco. - Niech pan nie pyta, niech pan o tym nie mówi. Twarz jej zbladła; w oczach zalśniły łzy. Hadziewicz cofnął się, brwi zsunął na czole. - A, ot co! Taka sztuka!? To znaczy, że fama niesie prawdziwą wieść, głucha ona, ale widać niezmyślona, już o tym i ludzie wiedzą. - Co pan mówi, naprawdę? - Tak, już gadają, że pan Kościesza nie chce oddać pasierbicy panu Olelkowiczowi, pomimo jego chęci. Ale trafiła kosa na kamień i wyszczerbi się. Pan Olelkowicz nie ustąpi. A pani?... A tyż, detyno, serce nasze, będziesz posłuszna własnemu miłowaniu czy... ojczymowi? - Ja kochać pana Andrzeja nigdy, nigdy nie przestanę! Łzy płynęły z jej oczu gorącym potokiem, lecz stłumiła je szybko i dodała z wielką mocą: - Oboje dążymy do tego, aby zwalczyć niechęć ojczyma i... zwalczymy! - Prawdziwa Tarłówna - zawołał Hadziewicz z zapałem i ucałował ręce dziewczyny. - Dlaczegóż to pan Kościesza tak się sprzeciwia małżeństwu pani?... Wszak nie zważając już nawet na uczucia młodych, toż to świetna partia materialna. Jeszcze pani młodzieńka co prawda, dziwiętnaście lat... pączek, ale już za mąż można. Po co marnować najpiękniejsze lata? Już by i dla majątków czas było dać innego właściciela, a to tylko marnuje się dobro... żal bierze... Handzia bystro spojrzała na niego. - Nic się nie może zmarnować tam, gdzie pan rządzi. Hadziewicz wstrząsnął smutnie głową. - Ja nie mam pełnej plenipotencji, pan Kościesza mi nie dał, właściwie rządcą jestem, nie administratorem. Zresztą... pewno podziękuję za posadę. - Pan nie chce być u nas?! Dlaczego!? - Detyno, tobie bym służył do końca życia, ale patrzyć na to, jak ciebie krzywdzą, nie mogę, no, nie mogę. Rozłożył ręce rozpaczliwie. - Kto mnie krzywdzi? - spytała z przerażeniem. Hadziewicz zmieszał się bardzo. - Ot; niepotrzebnie wygadał... taka natura - bąknął. Nagle wyprostował się na fotelu, twarz jego wyrażała stanowczość. - A jednak to mój obowiązek spytać... Czy pani, serce moje, wie o tym, że las na Drakowie, ten wielki bór masztowców wycinają? - Jak to, bór drakowski tną? Dlaczego? Bezprawnie? Kto tnie?... - Z rozkazu pana Kościeszy. Sprzedaje las częściowo. Milczałem, dokąd trzebili mniejsze uroczyska, ale teraz, jak już niszczą takie bogactwo, to dusza martwieje; toż to jest sieroca scheda, to święty grosz. Do tego opiekun nie ma prawa, nawet ojczym, to... to zbrodnia. - Panie Hadziewicz,widocznie tak trzeba, nic nie wiem, dziwię się nawet, ale przecie ojczym mój... wie co robi. Administrator rzucił się na fotelu. - Wiadomo, że on wie, co robi, ale czy jemu tak wolno? Ot co! - Nie rozumiem. - Detyno, mnie o ciebie chodzi, żal duszę ściska; jak się widzi, że ciebie... o... ot, nieskładnie mówić. Tak nie powinno być, to wstyd, to zgroza... - Ależ panie, przecie ojczym chyba nie chce... mojej krzywdy? - A powiedz pani, serdeńko, czy wielka byłaby dla ciebie radość, a szczęście, żeby ty wyszła za mąż za dziedzica z Prokopyszcz? Andzia podniosła na niego tęskne oczy. - Kocham go bardzo i tylko o tym marzę. - A powiedz pani, czy wielkim byłby twoim przyjacielem, ten, kto by ci na to nie pozwolił? I to bez żadnego powodu, bez racji?... Tarłówna spuściła powieki, krwawy rumieniec zabarwił jej policzki. - Ot, i widzisz detyno! - zawołał Hadziewicz z goryczą w głosie. - Czyż to możliwe?... Boże mój... - szepnęła. Staruszek z czułością patrzył na nią spod siwych brwi. Usta drżały mu ze wzruszenia. - Będę prosił pana Kościeszę, będę błagał, perswadował, może się opamięta a zaniecha tej rąbki fatalnej. To go nawet kompromituje wobec okolicy, każdy wie, że prawa dziedziczka, jeszcze niepełnoletnia, takiego upoważnienia dać nie mogła. Jeśli moja prośba nie wskóra nic, wolę wyrzec się posady niż patrzyć na takie rzeczy, niech się to nie przy mnie robi. Tylko szkoda mi ciebie, detyno. Wychodź ty za mąż prądko... Och... wychodź. Wszedł służący. - Dziedzic prosi. Hadziewicz uścisnął dłoń Andzi. - Zrobię, co będzie w mej mocy, może przemówię do sumienia - szepnął. Po jego odejściu Andzia siedziała w salonie zupełnie oszołomiona. Słowa Hadziewicza, któremu ufała jak ojcu i którego szlachetność znana była ogólnie, przeraziły ją. Czuła boleśnie wsiąkające do jej duszy zwątpienie w prawość ojczyma. Nie rozmyślała nad materialnymi sprawami, nie bolało jej to, że ojczym rozmyślnie uszczupla jej majątek po ojcu, lecz dręczyła ją myśl, że postępuje niehonorowo, że nie ma uznania u ludzi, że daje powód do podejrzeń o nieuczciwość, że wreszcie był on mężem matki, a jest jej opiekunem jedynym, w którego tyle lat wierzyła i nawet przywiązała się doń szczerze. Teraz coraz to nowy cios nieubłaganej prawdy ranił serce dziewczyny. Coraz groźniej przedstawiała się przyszłość, ponuro zarysował się charakter ojczyma i Andzię ogarniał paniczny lęk przed życiem. Zarazem ta depresja moralna budziła w niej energię, wolę, by zerwać dotychczasowe więzy, połączyć się z Olelkowiczem i nie dopuścić do krańcowego rozczarowania. Nie spostrzegła, jak minęła godzina i do salonu wpadł wzburzony Hadziewicz. - Do widzenia detyno - wołał roztarganym głosem - żegnam ciebie, serce, nic tu po mnie. Ciebie anieli święci uratują od zgubny, ale ja biernym uczestnikiem podłości nie będę. Świnią nie jestem, żal mi sieroteńki, oj żal, ale świnią nie jestem. Teraz dranie tylko będą u pana Kościeszy administrowali, dla uczciwych ludzi zamknięta droga. Tarłówna podbiegła do niego. - Co pan mówi?! Opuszcza nas pan? Na miłość boską, niech pan zostanie, błagam pana! Hadziewicz szeroko rozłożył ramiona. - Nie mogę, serce! Kazał zdać majątek, księgi, wszystko jakiemuś nowemu, co ma przyjechać do Toporzysk. Nie mam już miejsca. Tłumaczyłem jak umiałem, na klęczkach, aby takiej krzywdy tobie nie robił, a potem wypowiedziałem całą prawdę, ani się zmieszał nawet, władny jest i... bezczelny. - Ja pójdę do ojczyma, może dla mnie? - Nie, proszę nie iść, sam miejsce wymówiłem nie czekając, aż on to zrobi. Tam są teraz.... panowie. - Jacy panowie? Skąd? Hadziewicz zająknął się. - Nie wiem, w ważnej sprawie, młody i stary. Ja muszę już jechać. - Zaczekaj pan, chwileczkę. Zadzwoniła. - Kto jest u dziedzica? - spytała lokaja. - Dwóch panów, panienko. - Kto? Skąd? Służący spojrzał na Hadziewicza porozumiewawczo. Ona to spostrzegła. - Niech Filip natychmiast mówi prawdę. Kto są ci panowie? - Jasny pan Prokopyszcz i drugi, starszy z Ukrainy, musi krewny być, bo tak samo się nazywa - wykrztusił służący. Andzia strasznie zbladła. Administrator żywo posunął się do niej. - Pani droga, co takiego, serdeńko, detyno luba... - To nic, nic. Możesz odejść Filipie. Służący wyszedł. Tarłówna osunęła się ciężko na krzesło,szepcząc zbielałymi wargami: - Rozgrywają się tam moje losy... - Ufaj w miłosierdzie boskie i... we własne przeznaczenie. Ten młodzieniec dzielnie wygląda, pan Kościesza nie poradzi mu. - Czy dawno przyjechali? - Tylko co lokaj ich zameldował. - Niech pan teraz nie jedzie za nic, za nic. - Dobrze detyno. Zdumienie i nawet przerażenie Kościeszy nie miało granic, gdy lokaj mijając się z wychodzącym z gabinetu Hadziewiczem oznajmił krótko: - Jasny pan Konstanty Olelkowicz z Krasnosiełek i dziedzic z Prokopyszcz. Kościesza sam nie wiedział, kiedy i jak wyrzekł słowo "prosić". Spadło to nań niby piorun. Gdy panowie weszli, zrozumiał od razu, że postawią teraz drażliwą kwestię na ostrzu noża. Oto jest to stanowcze postanowienie, o którym Olelkowicz pisał w liście. Kościesza ujrzał się nad przepaścią, nagle zorientował się w sytuacji i zesztywniał jak głaz. Przywołał na pomoc wszystkie swe wrogie siły, ukryte a groźne hydry, którymi obezwładniał ludzi. I tak opancerzony czekał ataku. Rozmowa burzliwa trwała względnie długo. Andzia niepokoiła się. Biegała po salonie podniecona w najwyższym stopniu. Hadziewicz nie mógł jej uspokoić. Otworzyła drzwi wiodące do pokoju równoległego z gabinetem Kościeszy, dochodził niekiedy do jej uszu lekki szmer rozmowy toczącej się tam. Raz usłyszała mocne głosy, widocznie podniecony Andrzeja i żelazny ton Kościeszy. Zerwała się jak strzała chcąc biec do nich, ale Hadziewicz zatrzymał ją przemocą. - Nie puszczę, detyno, ty tam niepotrzebna. Cisz... cisz... serdeńko!... Andzi zdawało się, że ta rozprawa nigdy nie będzie miała końca. Hadziewicz nie mógł sobie z nią dać rady. Wreszcie w gabinecie ucichło, po chwili usłyszeli turkot. Przez okno zobaczyli powóz Olelkowicza podjeżdżający do bocznego ganku, wyłącznie dla interesów, skąd było osobne wejście do poczekalni i gabinetu Kościeszy. Ze schodów zbiegł szybko Olelkowicz, lokaj sprowadzał starszego pana do powozu. Tarłówna nie mogła dojrzeć twarzy Andrzeja, poznała jedynie po ruchach, że był wzburzony. - Odjeżdżają! - krzyknęła jak w obłąkaniu - to już po wszystkim, po wszystkim... Zaniosła się okropnym płaczem. * * * Gdy powóz ruszył, Konstanty Olelkowicz rzekł ze zgnębieniem: - Nie miał żadnych argumentów. A jednak?... Straszny człowiek! W tym jest prywata, osobisty, haniebny cel. Przejrzałem go na wylot... Tylko to! Ale... tym okrutniejsze. Co teraz?... Andrzej spojrzał na stryja wścielkle. - Jej się nie wyrzeknę! Tym bardziej i jak najprędzej wyrwę ją stąd. Dosyć polityki! Z podłością postępuje się bez żadnych względów. - Co zamierzasz uczynić? - To co mi już jedynie pozostaje. Wyczerpałem się. - Będę spieszył się, bo on ją wywiezie. Nagle zerwał się, stanął w powozie, wzniósł do góry krzepkie ramiona i z zapałem, z szalonym wybuchem temperamentu huknął głośnym, zwycięskim okrzykiem: - Nie zdzierżysz mnie, panie Kościesza!... Nie zdzierżysz! ----